It's Magic
by Sheba the Lone Wolf
Summary: Zahara was never good at magic. RikuxOC, fluff. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Sheba the Lone Wolf does not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Pairing: Riku/OC. Don't like, don't read. **

**A/N: I was bored, so…enjoy a bit of RikuxZahara fluff. **

**It's Magic**

Zahara was frustrated.

Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, she outstretched her palm yet again, curling her fingers with effort as her magenta eyes narrowed, locked on her target. The barren expanse of rock, part of one of Destiny Island's many tiny caverns, stared back at her. She smirked; she could feel the cast of Fire magic burning in her fingertips. She had it this time.

"Hey, Z."

Startled, Zahara spun to face the intruder, her palm smoking as the homing ball of fire vanished with a soft sizzle. She grimaced, casting the familiar, silver-haired teenager an agitated glare. Riku laughed.

"Practicing magic again?" he prompted.

Zahara sighed. "Well, I'm _trying _to…but it's pretty hopeless."

Riku offered her a soft smile. He had met Zahara, a werewolf who had given him the shock of his life on their first encounter, almost three years before. She had been an aggressive and even hostile person during their first few months together, but her time with him had softened her. She was a pretty girl, her alabaster face framed by short, jet black hair and inset with beautifully exotic eyes. Usually, she wore her long, hot pink-tipped bangs in her face to cover her left eye, a quartet of small, circular tattoos underlying both of her magenta pools. But, today, she had smoothed her hair back, fuchsia bangs included, held to the top of her head with a pair of black sunglasses. It was a rare sight to see both of Zahara's eyes revealed; she wouldn't have worn her hair differently from any other day if she hadn't hiked to the less-populated part of the island to practice her magic. Even her attire was different from its usual, her normal clothing replaced by a hot pink bikini top that covered nothing but her chest, black jean shorts, and simple black sandals. Her usual arm warmers, striped black and hot pink, covered her sleek forearms.

"Come on, Z," he encouraged. "You'll get it."

Zahara rolled her eyes. "Eventually."

"Here, I'll show you," he offered.

Smiling, Riku slipped his arms around Zahara's waist, taking one of her wrists in each of his hands to guide her through a cast of Fire magic. Resting his chin on top of her head, he smirked as her face flushed dark red.

He guided her palms closer together and murmured, "Now, try it again."

Zahara was silent, focusing on the rock face she targeted while a small orb of flame began to rotate between her hands. Riku smiled, caressing her wrists with his fingers as she summoned the cast of magic. Then, abruptly, she unleashed the orb of fire, with so much force that it jolted her backwards and sent the two teens tumbling to the ground. The flame struck the rock face, disintegrating immediately and leaving a black sear on the rugged stone.

Riku laughed. "Nicely done," he teased.

Zahara smiled. The two had landed in the soft, white sand of the deserted beach, unharmed by their sudden fall. Zahara had landed beside him, surprisingly close, one of his arms thrown around her shoulders by complete mistake.

"Sorry about that," she said. He chuckled.

"Well, at least you hit your target." He indicated the charred section of the stone surface she had been aiming for.

Zahara avoided his gaze, embarrassed by their position. He smiled, turning to lie on his side, being careful to keep one arm around her shoulders, while his free hand moved to cup her jaw. Her face flushed again.

"By the way," he complimented, indicating the revealing top she wore. "I like how that looks on you."

Zahara said nothing, her exotic eyes wide and her lips parted slightly to give her an adorable expression of surprise. Riku grinned, releasing her jaw to instead wrap his arm around her and give her a gentle squeeze, closing his eyes as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he confessed, opening his ice blue eyes to meet her surprised gaze. The werewolf smiled, her mouth closing as she recovered from the initial shock of the situation. Still, she said nothing, but the beautiful gleam in her eyes was enough to tell Riku that she returned his feelings.

Finally, she spoke in a soft whisper, "Kiss me."

Smiling, he allowed his eyes to close as he dusted his lips across her jaw to land upon her soft, pastel mouth. He felt her lips curl into a soft smile against his, beginning to return his affectionate gesture moments later. He caressed the small of her back with one hand as she began to stroke his cheek with two fingers.

"I knew it."

Zahara and Riku separated, still entwined in their warm embrace as they turned to stare at the intruder in unison.

Sora laughed. "I saw Riku head this way earlier and wanted to know where he was going. So I followed him," he explained. "I lost track of him about halfway through the trees and got lost."

Smirking, he added, "I'm glad I got here when I did. We don't need any little werewolves running around, now do we?"

Zahara bit her lip. Riku rolled his eyes.

"And, seeing how Zahara is dressed for the occasion…"

Riku silenced him with a glare.

"Fine, fine…"

With another roll of his eyes, Riku returned his attention to Zahara, flashing her a cheerful grin as she nestled into his chest.

**A/N: Pointless fluff. You have to love it. x3 RikuxZahara for the win. Review, if you like. ^^**

**::Sheba:: **


End file.
